


Come with me to the Stars

by texting_fangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor annoying you until you come travelling with her, Doctor held at knifepoint, Gen, Reader has a knife, Reader has lowkey a criminal background, The Doctor being pushed up a wall and maybe enjoying it a tiny bit too much, Time Travel Shenanigans, Timey Wimey Stuff, Writing Exercise, getting convinced to travel in the TARDIS, i really don't know man, idk what to tag this at tbh, the doctor is struggling, travelling with the doctor, u sure u wanna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: turns out running up to a slightly younger version of your companion and bluntly asking them to hop into your spaceship to travel the universe with them isn't necessarily the best approach, especially when that companion never mentioned a particular history of theirs.or:how the Doctor attempts to convince you to come travelling with her, and you can't be bothered to listen to some lunatic pestering you.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Come with me to the Stars

“Come travel with me!”

It was a bit windy today, you thought. The zipper of your jacket reached barely under your chin and so you lifted your shoulders and squared them against the cold. Flecks of clouds passed overhead, dipping the rather busy street into spots of shadow and lots of light.

“Oi!”

You kept on walking, hands balled in your pockets.

“Hey, I’m- Am talking to you!”

Shouty lot outside today, you thought, sniffing and wiping some condensation off the tip of your nose. Briefly you glanced left and right, if someone else was reacting to the noise, a woman’s voice, ringing out behind, but if anyone else was hearing it, they felt as much spoken to as you did, which was none.

“ _Oi!_ ”

A hand landed on your shoulder and you ducked away to the left out of instinct, shaking the palm off and turning to face whoever had touched you.

Blonde hair and a light grey coat shone bright in a sudden ray of sunlight and squinting against the brightness, lowering your vision a bit, you made out an incredibly strange combo of cut off pants and boots.

“Sorry, wrong person.” You told her without further ado, keeping on walking.

“Yes, right person, exactly right person!” She jogged a few steps and then, to your annoyance, easily kept pace with you. You sped up. “C’mon, let me-”

“No, thank you, not interested.” You lifted a palm and kept your head straight. Who knew what those missionaries had come up with now, even though you didn’t recognize what she was wearing as belonging to one of the resident cults and so called churches.

“You will be once you hear what I’ve gotta tell ya!” She tried reaching for you again and you dodged once more, sharply taking a turn left and onto a slightly less busier street. It lay between the houses and shadow enveloped the walkway, instantly cooling your sun-warmed clothes down.

“Again, not interested. Good day.”

She groaned, and you had half the hope she’d let it be - but then she overtook you, planted her feet in your path and blocked the way.

“Can- Can we stop for a moment?” She leaned forward on her knees, back heaving with breaths. “This is more difficult than I thought.” And then, not to herself but directed at you again, she lifted her hand and pointed. “I need you. To come travelling with me.”

Annoyance bubbled in your middle, made your eyebrows furrow.

“My god you people really have no shame these days, do you?” Her hand lowered at the change of tone in your voice, away from polite refusal and in the direction of very negative disbelief. “You really think someone’s gonna fall for that? This is 2020, you guys need more than zip ties on car mirrors and endless pestering in the streets to abduct someone.” A sudden thought had a stone falling in your gut. There were still people frequenting the pass between the two streets, but they were significantly less in number than before.

If two strong people would jump out behind the dumpster now your chance of escaping was very slim.

Your muscles stiffened.

Apparently sensing just where your train of thought had run to, the stranger lifted her hands placatingly.

“N- No no no, no, I’m not-”

“Good!” You interrupted her, stepping on the street and around her. “Then go bother someone else. Good day.”

The sunlight of the parrallel street was so close already when the voice rang out again, a lot closer than you would’ve liked and grating on your nerves the longer it went on.

“What if I told you the fate of the Universe depends on you getting in my box to travel with me, eh? All of time and space at your fingertips, that sound better?” At the expression on your face, her own fell. “...Not sounding better…?”

“You are insane, if you think this advanced version of ‘I have candy slash puppies in my Van, won’t you come take a look’ is going to work on anyone. And I mean, anyone; Not even kids would take this bullshit.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Oof, strong language.”

You glared.

“Get lost, before I call the Cops on you for harassment. I thought you pamphlet throwers weren’t allowed to chase people down the street anymore, the fuck happened to that, huh?”

You saw her hand opening and closing by her side as your words sunk in.

“‘ _Pamphlet thrower_ ’?” She repeated, sounding greatly offended. Something like satisfaction curled into your stomach. There was always something these people got off on.

“So long.” You lifted two fingers to your temple and mock saluted.

Deep lines appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to retort, but before she could do that you rounded the corner out of the alley and into the next street. Sunlight surrounded you and despite not really seeing where you were headed - courtesy of the dim pass behind you - you pushed on, just wanting to get away from the lunatic.

“Good grief if you could _hear_ yourself, this is so not-”

You pressed your eyes close for a second and quickened your pace, hoping to not having to hear the nagging words for much longer.

The shop should be around here, Dominik was probably waiting already, you should really just get it over with-

“I’ve got it!” You heard it, faintly, behind you, but at this point you really had no interest in anything going on outside your line of sight.

Which made it only worse when you passed an opening between two houses and the blonde in the coat came stumbling out of it, directly onto your path.

Bewildered, you paused.

“Ho- No, scratch that, I don’t care how you did that.” The annoyance was tipping into anger now. You couldn’t afford to be late. “Listen, if this is a joke for some webseries, I do not think it’s funny nor do I give my consent to any of this footage being used, is that clear? Get out of my way and stop fucking bothering me, I’m not interested in anything coming out of your mouth!”

The triumphant expression on her face ignited the spark in your middle into a mighty flame. You felt the anger spread through you like a wildfire. The woman pulled a device out of her pocket.

“If you don’t want to listen to me, maybe you can listen to y-”

It was too much.

Whatever she had held clattered to the ground as you grabbed the lapels of her coat, dragged her out of sight in between the houses. Her eyes widened at the knife that had appeared by her throat, clutched tightly in one of your hands.

“Shut. Your fucking. Mouth.”

Despite the obvious threat, she didn’t seem too fazed. Her hazel eyes left the blade and met yours, noses only a moment apart. Her hands, flat against the house wall you’d pushed her up against, didn’t move.

“Now that’s a new thing. Didn’t know you carried that?”

Her chest expanded and shrunk under your arms with every breath. They were annoyingly calm. Was there the barest hint of a smile on her face?!

“Lady.” You were seething now. “I really don’t know what kind of drugs you’re on right now, I don’t care what quota you were told to fulfill for the month, okay, I don’t care. I’m not getting into any boxes, and if I travel, that’s on me when and where. I’m quite busy right now, and I really don’t have time for more of your shenanigans, and I warn you, this is the last time I’m offering you to get away.”

Unbeknownst to you one of her hands had come up, now lightly settling around the wrist of the hand not holding the weapon.

“I’m sorry I have to do this. It’s just incredibly important you- Okay, _okay_ , nevermind I said that!” The tip of the blade poked into the skin on her neck, where you could see it moving with her pulse hammering away. “You said you don’t have time. Why don’t you? I know you, you have lots of time.”

“You don’t know shit!” You hissed, hands twisting into the fabric of her coat and limiting her movements more. “You. Know fuck a-”

“I know you love the sunshine.”

The words you were going to say lay heavy on your tongue.

Her eyes were unwavering as they looked into yours; not an inkling of fear or otherwise in them.

She took a breath.

“I know… You love the light of the moon when it’s full, and I know you love cooking when you need a distraction because it gives your hands something to do and you can eat the reward afterwards, or share it with your friends. You love sharing, everything, you share so much love with the world and those you consider close good friends, you-”

“Shut up.”

Her head met the wall in her back but the knife didn’t follow. The tip had begun to waver.

She licked her lips, eyes alternating between yours after they’d dipped down once.

Against the dull grey of the cement behind her, her yellow hair and burning red ears were such a contrast.

She shuffled her feet as you eased back a little, loosening the grip on her coat.

“You don’t know anything about me.”  You repeated, but the fight had ebbed away. She had probably picked up on it already, if the way she was peeling herself off the wall and properly back on her feet was anything to go by.  “You-”

“Something the matter here?”

You blinked and redirected your attention to the second end of the narrow path, at the two burly mean that barely fit into the space side by side.

“My friend here was just showing me their impressive knife skills, weren’t you?”

She straightened her coat and the annoying, almost goofy smile was back on her face. A look of yours was enough to have her lowering the arm she had raised and that you'd dreaded landing around your shoulders.  


The men stared at you.

“Never met this woman before in my life but no, no problem. Was on my way to you.” With a last look towards her, you said: “Just a lunatic from some church or so.”

The men exchanged a look over your head before starting to go deeper between the houses, taking you into their middle.

“Oi! Ya dropped your phone!” The woman you yelled, and the man walking behind you stopped to take it from her as she came running after you.

“This yours?” He asked curt, showing you the device. Your eyebrows met over your nose.

“Actually, yeah…” The screen was cracked, presumably from the fall earlier, but the case and the photo in it were the same. An inconspicuous pat on your jacket proved your phone was still in your pocket, though. You tried seeing around the big frame of the dude that had handed you the device and found the stranger’s gaze. She grinned enthusiastically and gave you two thumbs up.

“Whatever.” You mumbled, putting the second phone in the same pocket as the first. A strange feeling curled in your gut. “Let’s just go.”

* * *

The meeting with Dominik went as expected, and then you got sent on your way across town, to a barely frequented industrial district to drop another package off.

They took rather long getting on with it, and feeling nature’s call, you dipped by the gatekeeper and excused yourself to the toilet.

After relieving yourself and washing hands you returned into the stall, sitting on the closed lid.

Forgoing the phones in the right pocket of your jacket, you reached into your left first.

“The fuck…”

The metal concoction looked extremely strange. There was no obvious button or otherwise that could indicate how - if it was electric - it got turned on. Two sheer parts suggested they could light up, but you dismissed the idea of someone carrying a glowing vibrator around in their breast pocket. Then again, someone with such an eccentric taste in clothing was probably utterly shameless concerning this.

Mild disgust swept over your face. At least it wasn’t sticky.

The second thing you procured was looking like a wallet, and had felt like it, too, when you’d taken it, but looking at it now rendered it empty paper. There was no money in it, no cards, no IDs, nothing. You checked the time.

Not wanting to risk a delayed payment you pocketed everything again and headed out back into the main business area, mood dampened by the less than extraordinary finds.

* * *

The jobs kept coming in and by the time you finally made it home - or whatever the tiny hole in the wall you’d been sleeping at could be called - the second phone had moved to the back of your head.

Only when you put them both on the shelf was it very much there again and you paused.

It was an exact copy, down to the case and photo - how did she do that?

You flinched when the screen suddenly lit up with an incoming call, the ID ‘Doctor’ flashing. Doctor... who?

Not moving an inch you let the call go to voicemail before you as much as dared to pick the thing up.

The lockscreen was the same as your phone, too. The combination to unlock it as well.

The device opened and everything was there, all the apps you were using, the same layout. If you didn’t know better you’d say this was your phone, only that the case was a lot dirtier and the weather app for some reason displayed a jumble of letters you’d never seen before.

Following a strange intuition you clicked on the ‘Gallery’ icon. The most recent addition was a video, right at the top.

The thumbnail was an image of you, looking into the camera.

A glum feeling sunk down the middle of your body.

You clicked on the small triangle in the middle.

* * *

“So,” The voice of the woman rang out, and you lifted your eyes to see her put her arms on the railing next to yours. “I think you have something of mine, don’t you?”

Her smile wasn’t too big, held some caution in it, too.

You didn’t fully know why.

After a moment of both of you sizing the other up, you reached into the pocket of your jacket and took the piece of scrap metal and empty wallet out, handing it over.

“The fuck is that, anyways.” You nodded towards both, and the blonde - the Doctor - looked up from the paper.

“Psychic paper!” She informed you, her nose scrunched up slightly. “-It’s blank?”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” You rolled your eyes, shivering in the wind.

“No no no,” She held her hand out, motioning for you to take the wallet. “It’s not. It makes you see what I want you to see. See?”

At your refusal to take it off her hands she took your palm in hers, placed the open wallet into it.

You lifted an eyebrow.

The paper was no longer empty.

It resembled an ID now, but the spaces that would hold vital information concerning her person were filled with very random things.

The tiny photo was black and white, an old guy with white hair and a black hat looking sternly into the camera. Her name was listed as ‘Doctor, The’, the age fluctuated between several hundred to thousand years to a number much closer to your own age, and the bottom line inexplicably read “Married but as of now very much single and ready to mingle with you”.

"Wh-"

“Aah- Don’t- look too closely!” She reached out and hastily plucked the paper back out of your hand.

You grumbled something unintelligible while she narrowed her eyes at the now-ID and sighed at something printed there. Maybe it was the cold but her ears were very reddish.

“So, about that box- And travelling…” You looked out over the several lanes of cars passing by underneath the bridge, their noise a constant background.

The setting sun was in your back and had the Doctor squinting to make you out against the light.

“Yeah?” Her voice was full of hope.

“How far did you say you can go with that… box… of yours?”

A smile spread on her face and she lowered the hand she’d been using to shield her eyes against the sun.

“Anywhere. Anywhere you want to go. Anywhere in time and space.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a writing excersize, to get to know the character a little better, to stretch my metaphorical wings a little.


End file.
